epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Bill O'Reilly
- Others= - Profile= - Appearances= - Battle= - Cameos= - ERB 15= }} }} }} }} |caption = EpicLLOYD as Bill O'Reilly |fullname = William James O'Reilly, Jr. |born = September 10, 1949 |hair = Brown/Gray |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly |vs = John Lennon |releasedate = September 26, 2010 |votecount = 21% |location = The O'Reilly Factor}} Bill O'Reilly battled John Lennon in Epic Rap Battles of History 1. He also made a cameo in Epic Rap Battles of History 15. He was played by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rapper William James "Bill" O'Reilly, Jr. (born September 10, 1949) is an American television host, author, historian, syndicated columnist and political commentator. He is the host of the political commentary program The O'Reilly Factor on the Fox News Channel, which is the most watched cable news television program on American television. During the late 1970s and 1980s, he worked as a news reporter for various local television stations in the United States and eventually for CBS News and ABC News. From 1989 to 1995, he was anchor of the entertainment news program Inside Edition. O'Reilly is widely considered a conservative commentator, though some of his positions diverge from conservative orthodoxy (in particular his opposition to the death penalty, and support for gun control and environment). O'Reilly is a registered "independent", and characterizes himself as a "traditionalist". O'Reilly is the author of ten books and hosted The Radio Factor until early 2009. ERBoH Bio Okay, let's get this over with!! I used to work for one of those fake news shows called "Inside Edition" where the teleprompter stopped working and I flipped out screaming, "F**k it, we'll do it live!" I was right! I'm always right! Now I work for the best, most important news network ever called Fox News as a right wing commentator on my own show, "The O'Reilly Factor." It's probably the best show on TV ever. It's the only place you'll get THE TRUTH in my No Spin Zone where I put those pinhead liberal media liars in their place! Sure, I'm not perfect. I've been sued for sexual harassment by a staff member for talking about Caribbean shower fantasies and a "little brown woman" who I showed my penis to, and yeah, I'm insensitive to other races and religions for sure. I also wrote a gross, erotic thriller called "Those Who Trespass." But you know who the real problem is? Obama! Is that enough for you stupid, ERB pinheads? Lyrics Verse 1: You fucking long hair, living in your yellow submarine. Well, you're about to get sunk by the right-wing political machine. Stop your presses, Lennon. You call me Mr. Bill O' Reilly! When it comes to squashing limeys, I come recommended highly! You're weak, between you and me there's no comparison. I'll beat you so bad, you'll weep gently like George Harrison. You're Paul McCartney's bitch with less talent then Ringo. And I'd rather suck George Bush's dick then Yoko Ono's! Verse 2: Because I'm evil, heart blacker than Don Cheadle. Ten thousand dollar shoes I use to stomp out a Beatle. Don't tell me to shut the fuck up. That's how I survive! Now here's Sting. What? Fuck it, we'll do it live! Trivia *O'Reilly is the first living person to rap in an official ERB. *He was mentioned in the Behind the Scenes video for Epic Rap Battles of History 8. *He is the third rapper to be mentioned in a battle after they appear, along with Adolf Hitler and Chuck Norris in Epic Rap Battles of History 15. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 1 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 15 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:EpicLLOYD